Her Love
by wee idgie
Summary: All is well in Sara's world as she realises once again she has the most precious, wonderful thing imaginable. Sara/Cath Femslash. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath/Any other character, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer. This is just me playing with someone else's toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ok, before you worry that i'm neglecting 'High Five', I'm not! lol. I've been furiously tapping fingers to keys this evening working on the next chapter. This story is something I wrote a long, long while ago that wasn't specific to a particular relationship but having just discovered it lurking on my hard drive (I'd forgotten about it) I found myself picturing Sara and Cath and it just seemed so right. So I made a few small changes to my original and thought I'd post it. This really was meant as a kind of erotic exploration of tenderness and well I'd love to know what all you lovely girlies reckon. Did it work? :-)

**Warning:** This story contains sex between two consenting females. It has been rated M for sexual content. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**Her Love**

I listened to the soft regular breathing next to me. Its rhythm was soothing, a sign that all was well with the world. I smiled. All _was_ well with the world, my world anyway. In fact things couldn't get much better. I turned gingerly to study the angelic expression on her face as she slept. I was forced to catch my breath as it again dawned on me. I had the most precious, wonderful thing in the whole world, a place in her heart, and nothing could ever make me give that up.

My soul ached momentarily as the awful thought of ever losing her floated through my mind. Mentally slapping myself I resolved not to be so morose and instead focussed my attention on her soft full lips and the rosy glow radiating from her cheeks. Her eyelids veiled pools of the deepest aquamarine that had the power to drown me over and over.

I sighed involuntarily as my emotions ran riot in my head. As if subconsciously aware of my thoughts she stirred briefly, instinctively stretching her left arm across my stomach. My body welcomed the contact, sending little shivers over my skin, leaving my nerve endings tingling. Unable to prevent myself, I wickedly reached down and trailed my fingers in lazy circles across her arm, watching intently as her breathing quickened and she broke out in goose pimples. I resolutely continued the delicate assault on her inner elbow clocking her lips parting to sharply draw breath. As my fingers continued their journey upwards a smile slowly began to spread over her face and suddenly I found myself staring into those magical watery pools.

"I'm sorry," I whispered innocently, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Blinking languidly, the coy smile still resident on her face, she gently brushed my lips with her index finger. "Mmm okay, I'll go back to sleep then." Her eyes danced as they challenged a response.

"Ok, you do need your beauty sleep." I replied with a well-practised, mock-seriousness.

Eyes twinkling, she played the game forcing a yawn and snuggling further into the bedclothes. Stalemate! Ignoring my growing compulsion to claim those amazing lips in a passionate kiss right there and then, I pulled the duvet under my chin, closed my eyes and waited, my pulse racing. It didn't take long; patience never had been her strong point.

It was the gentlest of caresses as the palm of her hand slid under my t-shirt, her fingers tracing the outline of my navel. Eyebrow half-cocked I gazed down at her. Her eyes crackled and flashed electric-blue as she slithered her baby-soft palm up my body leaving it resting between my breasts. Propping herself up on her other arm she leaned in closer and closer stopping less than an inch from my mouth. Desire smouldering unmistakeably in her eyes, she stole the lightest of kisses then ran her tongue slowly and deliberately across my lips.

"I'm not really very tired at the moment." She breathed huskily, still dangerously close to my face.

I opened my mouth to respond but the words dried in my throat as she dragged her fingers round my left breast. With a satisfied nod she pressed her lips firmly against mine. It felt like fire was coursing through my veins. Every hair on my body stood on end as our tongues engaged in a frenzied, passionate dance.

The fingers of my right hand entangled themselves in her strawberry blonde hair while my left stroked the downy softness in the small of her back.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss I rolled her over, taking a moment to bury my nose in her hair, breathing in the fresh subtle scent totally unique to her, before settling above her and reclaiming those shapely lips. I revelled in the little wet noises we made as our tongues fought for control. I continued my attentions to her slender neck, tenderly licking and nipping at her shoulder blades, at the same time teasing her vest up and over her head.

Not to be outdone, she tugged determinedly at my t-shirt until I gave in and pulled it over my head in one fluid motion. Lavishing attention on her supple toned body my kisses burned a fiery trail around each of her breasts brushing her already aroused nipples with my teeth before taking each swollen bud into my mouth and suckling gently. I took my time relishing the excited whimpers escaping from the back of her throat.

She ran her nails down my back as she squirmed beneath me, her legs parting to draw me closer. Her breathing was now markedly shallow. I stroked the inside of her thighs with my hand whilst exploring her navel with my tongue.

Her body arched forward as I touched the back of my hand to her groin, her wetness already evident. Kneeling between her legs I slowly removed her knickers and threw them across the room.

Pressing my palm against her, my fingers toyed with her. I lowered my head to kiss and lick her inner thighs as she ground herself against the contact provided by my hand. I could smell her arousal, a heady fragrance lingering heavy the air. I drew my index finger through her folds and into my mouth. She was very sweet to the taste, like some kind of potent, addictive nectar. Desperate for more contact her hips danced uncontrolled, thrusting repeatedly upwards. I gave in and ran my tongue slowly and deliberately between her folds stopping just short of my end target.

Her earthy moans were turning me on, a distinct wetness and tingling evident between my own legs.

I paused briefly, savouring the rapt expression on her face before plunging two fingers inside of her, settling into a steady rhythm matching the thrust of her hips against me. Her muscles contracted tightly around my fingers, drawing them in further. Adding a third finger I continued pushing in and out, at the same time blowing gently over her hardened erect clit. Begging for release her movements displayed a wild abandon.

I ran my tongue around the hard bud many times, flicking at it and letting her moans build to a crescendo. Then taking it in my mouth I grazed over it with my teeth sucking firmly in time with the pumping of my fingers inside her. She came, my name on her lips, a look of ecstasy on her face, her whole body quivering and twitching involuntarily. I reluctantly withdrew my fingers from within her crawling back up beside her, holding her tenderly till the shuddering subsided.

"I love you," she whispered as her mouth once again found mine. Tasting herself on my lips she gazed adoringly into my eyes and a wicked look crossed her impish face.

Tongues clashing with renewed fervour, she slipped her hand into my pants and rubbed up and down against my centre. My whole body was set alight as if she had just sprayed petrol on smouldering embers.

"I'm going to make you come for me," she purred seductively, her breath caressing my skin as she spoke, "and I want to hear you."

Her fingers teased for what seemed an unbearable length of time before pushing up inside me. It took all my reserve not to give in and go over the edge at that moment.

Concentrating on the intimate feeling of her inside me, I rolled with every move. It was incredible. Discarding my knickers, which by now were very much in the way, she withdrew her fingers, taking each in turn into her mouth. She kept her intense blue gaze on my face, gauging my reaction. My hand wound tightly into my hair, eyes squeezed shut, breath shallow and uneven as I waited desperately for the next contact.

Her fingers slipped back inside me and began pumping, slowly at first, getting faster and faster. As she bent her head down to take me in her mouth she straddled my leg and began thrusting herself against it.

"Scream for me Sara," she whispered.

As my moans reached fever pitch she sucked expertly at my inflamed clit. Crying out her name over and over, I came so hard, that tears began to trickle down my cheeks. Rocking frantically against my leg she fingered herself to another blissful release before collapsing on top of me.

We lay, pressed tightly against one another for a long time before I finally found my voice.

"I love you more than anything."

Lifting her head from my breast, she smiled, her whole face radiating satisfaction and contentment. "So you should my darling." She grinned. Bestowing the most tender of kisses on my swollen lips, she held my adoring gaze. "I love you too."

"Well I can't really say I'm sorry I woke you." I smirked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Me neither," she replied softly and replaced her head against my breast.

Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the top of her head gently and closed my eyes listening until her breathing eventually evened out into sleep. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'things definitely couldn't get any better than this.'

* * *

Here's where I smile sweetly and hope all you very nice folks see fit to leave me a wee comment. :-)


End file.
